Towing vehicles, such as tractor trucks or semi-tractors and the like, are equipped with fifth wheel hitches which receive and engage the kingpins of trailers. The fifth wheel is positioned on the back of the tractor truck and features a top plate having a central throat equipped with a latching mechanism which engages the kingpin. The throat may be, for example, provided with an open end facing the rear of the truck. The kingpin extends downward from the underside of the leading end portion of the trailer. The engagement of the trailer kingpin by the fifth wheel is the primary means by which the trailer is pivotally connected to the tractor.
A need exists for fifth wheel locking mechanisms for tractor trucks or semi-tractors, and similar applications, that are very robust, reliable and quick and easy to hitch and unhitch. It is also desirable for such fifth wheels to prevent, or at least minimize, false locking cases.